A breath of life
by CrowX
Summary: Elijah did have a thing for vampires who wouldn't cower before him. But even more he would like to teach them respect. Set in season 2, episode 14: Crying Wolf.


Title: A breath of life  
Authors: lady_dragoncrow  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Damon/Elijah  
Words: 3522  
Warnings: Slash, bondage, blood play, breath play, compulsion, dub-con  
Summary: Elijah did have a thing for vampires who wouldn't cower before him. But even more he would like to teach them respect. Set in season 2, episode 14: Crying Wolf.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: Written for the Originals Fic Exchange. It's a prompt by ellensmithee: "I was looking for a breath of life." Many many thanks to Ayumie who helped me with ideas when I was stuck and read over it first.

Also many thanks to my beta dysprositos who edited the story very fast.

* * *

.

**I was looking for a breath of life  
**

.

.

Life was full of coincidences. Elijah refused to call it fate. They had to be coincidences. After all, the life of a vampire was long, and his was one of the longest in existence next to his siblings'. Those had all been coincidences, Elijah wanted to convince himself.

All those thoughts shot through his head, but not one inkling of them could be seen on the outside as he regarded the vampire in front of him. Damon Salvatore.

The first time he'd set eyes on Damon had been in 1860. Throughout his existence, Elijah had always been drawn to places of conflict, where important occurrences were to be expected. The old vampire had seen his share of milestones in history. He had been travelling with Marco Polo, he had heard the revolutionary speeches of Martin Luther and had also been a witness to the French Revolution. Since the middle of the 19th century, Elijah had been travelling through America again, watching the beginning of the war.

While Elijah was riding through a forest, he suddenly heard the rumbling of stones and a scream. Galloping to the scene, he saw a man and his horse trapped under some rocks which had apparently gotten loose. Already hearing his younger brother's mocking voice in his head about his urge to save people, Elijah sighed and dismounted to help the rider. It was a very young man, just at the cusp of manhood, his leg twisted under the rubble, still in the stirrup of the fallen horse. The horse was already dead, its head smashed under a large rock. After freeing the rider, Elijah straightened out the leg and braced it with some sticks. The young man was already unconscious from the pain and Elijah pulled him up on his horse, walking him back to the nearest settlement. During the walk, he studied the beautiful face of the injured man, which was framed with long, slightly curly black hair, and felt the same old longing that he quickly squished. There was no use in becoming attached. This young man was doomed to die one way or another, be it in the war as a soldier or as an old man with family around him. Elijah left him in the hands of some small town people who knew the boy well and left.

It had been just another coincidence to see the same young man a couple of years later. Elijah wasn't easy to surprise, but to see the same person frozen in eternal youth made him feel sad. Elijah had visited a small town called Mystic Falls, incidentally in the same area where he'd been living with his siblings in their human days, to find out about Katarina for his brother. He had only found a burnt out church and many people hunting down vampires. Elijah had left before being found out, and in the next city he had found the young vampire with his brother. There had been a world of pain, wariness and hate in the vampire's blue eyes and again Elijah was quite sure that he wouldn't make it far in the eternal life. There was no use in becoming attached and he left again, to report to his brother Klaus. Only later did Elijah learn about the history of the Salvatore brothers and Katarina, and he felt empathy for the young vampire who had fallen into the same trap as him. There seemed to be a connection forming between them, but he ignored it while life around him went on and on.

And now, he was once again back in the illustrious town of Mystic Falls. Like a spider in a web, this place seemed to wait for him to become drawn in. Elijah sighed internally. After all the years of doing Klaus' bidding in order to control him, Elijah was sick of it. He wanted freedom and the only way to get that was to stop his brother. Once and for all.

Now to face the problem at hand, Elijah concentrated on Damon Salvatore as Carol Lockwood introduced them.

"The pleasure is all mine…"

The look in Damon's eyes was intense as if he tried to figure out Elijah's plans. But Elijah didn't see any recognition in there. A pity. It would have been nice to have a connection with the handsome vampire in front of him. Elijah could see that Damon didn't trust him despite his promise to Elena to protect everyone dear to her, which Damon apparently was.

The party was extremely boring, as Elijah had been to this kind of thing more often than he could count. But then Damon approached him and asked him to join him in a secluded room.

"What can I do for you, Damon?"

After ensuring that Elena was safe, Damon asked about the werewolf.

"Your witches came in to save the day."

"You're welcome," Elijah said as he caressed the smooth leather couch in front of him, looking into the young vampire's cocky eyes.

But then Damon began to question his motives and actually dared to raise a hand against Elijah. This wasn't to be borne, this insolence. Elijah grabbed Damon by the throat and pushed him against the wall. For a minute, he thought he saw Damon's pupils expand as the younger vampire licked his lips with anticipation. Elijah's cock made itself known as he imagined briefly how it would be to fuck the insolence out of this Salvatore.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

But still Damon didn't show him any respect. Instead, in informed Elijah that he couldn't kill Damon as per the agreement with Elena.

It was time for a more drastic approach. Elijah let Damon go and grabbed a convenient pencil, stabbing it into Damon's neck. Blood spurted out as he had struck the carotid. The smell of sweet blood began to waver in the air and if Elijah hadn't had over 1000 years of control and patience, he would have pressed the vampire against the wall to have his way with him.

Instead, Elijah took out a handkerchief and cleaned his hand.

"I'm an original. Show a little respect."

He handed Damon the handkerchief, and at that moment he smelled it. Arousal. And it was not coming from him.

Pressing the cloth to his wound with his bloody hand, Damon looked up at Elijah with a mixture of anger and lust. There was definite interest there.

Elijah bent forwards and took the cloth away to inspect the wound. It was already closing, but there was still blood smeared around it. With a lick from his tongue, he gathered some drops. It was delicious. He breathed in deeply to imprint the scent of blood in his mind.

Damon moaned, and it was not with pain. Elijah blew a bit air on Damon's neck and was rewarded with a shiver. Hiding a smirk, Elijah stood back and looked Damon in the eye, allowing himself to lick his lips. "You may call on me tonight."

Damon watched the original leave, looking immaculate and not a single hair out of place. It was infuriating how the original could hold his composure. When he'd had a pencil stabbed into his neck, Damon had briefly regretted his move against Elijah, but now he was pleased with the outcome. He would distract Elijah until the rest of the misfit crowd (the witch, the whelp and the cheerleader) found out the truth of Elijah's plans. Damon was looking forward to this distraction as he drank his whisky with Alaric, as it has become their little nightly ritual.

In the evening, Elijah sat in his hotel room and waited. He was sure that Damon would come. However, it was getting late. He got his explanation soon enough-he got a call from his warlock saying that the werewolves were in the boarding house. He had to go.

He could smell Damon's blood before he saw the young vampire chained to the chair. It didn't take long to rip out the hearts of the werewolves with both his hands. Looking Damon over, he saw a mixture of embarrassment, annoyance, grudging respect and again, arousal playing over his face. He pulled off most of the chains, enough that Damon could free himself.

"You realize that this is the third time I saved your life."

Elijah's eyes lazily roamed over Damon's enticing body, enhanced by the sweet smelling blood, and then he left.

After taking care of the last chains, Damon removed the dagger from Rick's heart, knowing that he couldn't come back otherwise. With a deep breath, he finally came back to life and Damon told him what happened. When Rick accompanied him upstairs for a fresh shirt, he watched as Damon put on his sexy clothes.

"Do you want to see Andie now? Isn't it a bit late for that?"

Damon just smirked and shook his head. "No, I have to thank an original for saving my life three times."

Alaric shook his head with disbelief, knowing Damon well enough to suspect that there was another motive.

"Do you think it's wise to antagonize an original? Don't you remember how he stuck a pencil in your neck?"

But Damon just licked his lips in anticipation. "Oh, you know how I like having things pushed inside me, don't you?"

With a groan at the bad pun Alaric finally understood. "Knock yourself out! But don't come running to me if that ends badly."

It was well after midnight when Elijah was woken up by a quiet knock on the door. Gathering his thoughts, he realized that it could only be one person. With a satisfied grin he went to the door and opened it. Indeed, it was Damon, who had changed out of his bloodied clothes and was now looking at him with anticipation.

"So, Damon, do you think it's polite to come to me at this late hour? Do you really want me to teach you some respect?"

His words had the desired effect. The younger vampire immediately licked his lips and Elijah let him in.

"For starters, kneel!"

Damon looked confused and Elijah shook his head in mock exasperation. Moving behind the other vampire, he pushed him down.

"I am calling the shots here, Damon. You came to me, remember? If you want to get anything out of this encounter, you better learn, and fast."

Finally, Damon nodded and stayed on his knees. Elijah circled around him, taking in the handsome vampire from all angles. The wound on the neck from the werewolves was already healed, leaving no mark behind, attesting to Damon's strength.

"How many times have I saved your life again? Tell me."

Damon frowned. "Three times," he spat out, not really comfortable in this position. He had always been more dominant, and while it was unnerving not to have the upper hand, it also gave him a special kind of thrill.

"I think you haven't really thanked me, have you? And by the way, it's actually four times…"

The younger vampire frowned. The confusion was immensely satisfying for Elijah. He grabbed Damon's face and forced him to look into his eyes. Using his power of compulsion over another vampire, Elijah commanded him to remember.

"Recall the time when you were human and had an accident while riding."

Suddenly, Damon's face reddened in a blush, indicating that the vampire had fed recently. Elijah could nearly feel the air vibrating with intensity. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, he asked Damon about it, but got no answer. Once again he used compulsion to demand an answer.

"The man that saved me… you…it was the first time I dreamed about another man. Touched myself to those thoughts…"

Now that was an interesting turn of events. Elijah took a step back.

"Lie down on the bed and show me."

Damon only hesitated a second and then he pulled off his clothes. When he was naked, he lay down on the bed and Elijah took a seat in front of him to enjoy the show.

Licking his lips Damon trailed his hands to his nipples, circling them until they were hard nubs. Enjoying the feeling of Elijah's eyes on him, he stroked down with one hand until he reached his erection. Taking it into his hands, he gave it a few tugs, spreading the precum around the shaft to make it easier.

"Open your legs, Damon."

Obediently Damon spread his legs, granting Elijah a perfect view of his balls and ass. Closing his eyes in pleasure, he continued to touch himself, but then suddenly the bed dipped.

"I didn't allow you to close your eyes. For now, you will stop. I think it's high time you learned some patience."

Elijah vanished from the bed and returned with ropes in his hand. They had been intended for other purposes, but now he couldn't imagine anything better than having this cheeky vampire tied down.

Damon wanted to protest, he didn't like the idea of being completely under control of another vampire, but Elijah fixed him with dark eyes, the compulsion overwhelming.

"Stay still."

Damon couldn't do anything else, and when the old vampire began to tie him up expertly, he touched Damon lightly, giving him more pleasure than he expected. Finally, he was bound spread-eagled to the bed frame with a cushion under his ass. The ropes were spread over his whole body, rubbing against his nipples and, finally, tied around his thighs near his crotch. They pulled at his ass, spreading his cheeks open and rubbing against his cock with every movement he made. Damon groaned and moved some more, needing more of this sensation.

"You look beautiful restrained with those ropes. Do you like it? Like how I can control your pleasure?"

He hovered over Damon and licked his ear lobes, breathing onto the slick skin. He was rewarded with a moan.

"Maybe you noticed that I didn't restrain your cock. That's because I have something better. You will not come until I tell you to."

The last was said with compulsion, and the desperate noise from Damon made Elijah smirk.

"Since you like to use your sharp tongue in disrespect, I would like to know if it is as skilled in another way."

Elijah was still dressed, but now he remedied the situation. Damon watched him silently, with desire written on his face, shifting to get more friction. Then, finally, Elijah kneeled over Damon's face and slapped his cheeks lightly with his hard cock. Damon glared a bit, but then he opened his mouth and began to lick Elijah's cock. It felt wonderful. After a while, Elijah grabbed Damon's head and pushed inside his mouth. Damon swallowed him and the sensation was enough to make Elijah lose his composure and he moaned.

"You do that well. I gather that it isn't the first time you've done this."

Damon couldn't answer him, and so Elijah slid out of his mouth, taking in the swollen lips. He bent down and kissed them for the first time. Damon tasted wonderful, and when Elijah could taste himself, he growled possessively. This vampire was his. He liked how Damon didn't bow to him, how he showed grudgingly respect one second and insolence the next. It was new to Elijah; it was a fresh breath of air.

"Elijah, if you don't fuck me soon, I'm gonna go crazy. Seriously."

"Maybe you should have worded that differently. I'm open to pleas, after all. But not to demands. I think you need another reminder as to who is in charge here."

He kissed along Damon's sharp jaw, over the throat that he could feel swallowing. Neglecting the neck, Elijah mouthed at the soft part of the shoulder and let his fangs drop. Sinking them into the soft skin felt wonderful and the blood that poured out was even better. Drawing back, Elijah dipped his finger inside the wound and smeared the blood around. Too soon, though, it closed and the original repeated the action on the other shoulder. The younger vampire moaned and moved against the bonds, but the compulsion was in place and he could not come.

"I like you like this, blood painted on your skin. It suits you. But I'd better finish the painting."

Elijah smiled at the desperate face Damon made and continued to kiss the white skin, biting whenever fancy struck him and smearing the blood around. Soon, Damon's whole body was covered in elaborate designs. It was accompanied with moans and groans that Elijah reveled in. He liked having his bed partner noisy, to hear that they enjoyed his ministrations.

"But I better clean you up now. Wouldn't want to waste your delicious blood."

Once again he moved over the bound body, licking up all the blood. By now Damon's noises had a desperate edge and finally, the proud vampire gave in.

"Please! Please, Elijah, fuck me. Make me come, I need you."

For that, Elijah rewarded him with a long kiss. Leaving the bed just for a second, he grabbed the lube and poured it over his own cock.

"I gave you enough pleasure by now that I think you can handle a bit of pain. Can't you, Damon?"

It was almost funny the way Damon nodded. It was obvious that the younger vampire needed to come, also attested by his angry red looking cock leaking huge amounts of precum.

Without further preparation, Elijah pushed inside the bound vampire, sinking all the way in. The scream of pleasure and pain he got was addicting. Damon was tight and warm despite the blood loss of Elijah's bites.

"How much blood did you drink before coming here? Did you take blood bags or did you drink fresh blood?"

He didn't get a coherent answer, but enough to gather that Damon had raided his blood supply.

"And all that just to come to me. Did you hope it would make you stronger? Stronger than me? You really are audacious."

Elijah began to pound into the pliant body under him, setting up a punishing pace. Soon he discovered the angle to brush against Damon's prostate and used it to further stimulate the younger vampire. Damon continued to groan, getting more desperate and louder with each thrust.

"Damn, Elijah, please let me come. It's too much, please."

Elijah didn't comply. Instead, he snapped the ropes around Damon's legs and pulled them up over his own shoulder. This way he had easier access and could increase the speed of his thrusts. The original himself didn't know how he could keep going without compulsion hindering his orgasm. Damon felt wonderful around him. It was something Elijah wanted to keep doing forever.

"You feel so good, Damon. And respect certainly looks good on you."

Finally, he took pity on Damon, but just because Elijah himself wanted to come badly.

"You can come now, Damon. Squeeze my cock, milk it dry."

The scream Damon let out was nearly animal like. He clenched around Elijah with all his might, shuddering all over as he finally, finally was allowed to come. It was nearly surreal how much cum spurted out of his cock, raining down on his chest and face, without being touched once. Even Elijah got hit by some, but the original didn't care. His own orgasm was mind-blowing and he filled the younger vampire. Not even aware of his own long drawn-out growl, he pushed inside with tiny thrusts, riding out his high.

Not caring about composure, Elijah let himself slump down on the bed, pressing Damon deep into the mattress. The younger vampire's eyes were still open but they weren't focused on anything. Aware of the mess between them, Elijah finally pulled away after a few minutes. The picture Damon made was enough to make his cock twitch a bit with interest. There was blood and cum smeared on him, the bonds still tied around him in knots. He was the very picture of depravity.

Since there was no reaction from Damon, Elijah finally got up and pulled away the ropes. The burn marks were fading slowly as Damon had lost a bit blood. Deciding to help him along, Elijah bit his wrist and held it over Damon's mouth. Although the young vampire was still not quite there, his facial features changed and his fangs sank into Elijah's wrist. The original moaned when the younger began to suck, but took his hand away quickly.

"That's enough. Consider it a reward for your fast learning."

The blood had helped and Damon's eyes began to focus on Elijah's face. A small smirk appeared.

"I think I liked being your pupil, professor. You have much to teach."

That was just what Elijah had wanted to hear.

"And don't you forget it. The next time I hear any insolence from you again, I will have to spank you."

Apparently the younger vampire wasn't opposed to this. Elijah laughed heartily. This vampire in front of him was just what he needed, a breath of life.

**THE END**


End file.
